Transformers Lost
by techna96
Summary: Sarah Knights doesn't live a normal life. But she loves it. What she doesn't like is the nightmares, bad dreams, and being confined by the government. But at least she has her family. Did I mention that her 'family' isn't even her 'family' or that there not even human? Join Sarah and her Best friend Benjamin 'Bumble' Bee as they live while trying to act normal.


**Authors Note- This is a some what original plot line. It will include some ideas and characters from Prime,Animated,Movie, and MTMTE comics. But overall it is an original idea and plot line. I don't own the any characters besides my OCs. SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS.**

Prologe: Run and error

She ran, whoever these men were they scared her. She didn't like them. "Where did the damn brat go?!" She heard one of the men shout. "Come on sweetie we're not gonna hurt you! Much." The ginger girl slipped and fell down a hill, getting scraped up in the process. By the time she was getting up the men where there. One of them pushed her against a tree.

"We don't want to hurt you kid. Just tell us where your daddy is and we'll let you go."

The little girl struggled. "I don't know! Please let me go!"

"You got a name kid?"

"Sarah." She whimpered.

"Okay Sarah. Your old man owes us something. So unless you want to be asleep in the bottom of the lake, you're gonna tell me..."

They were cut off when they saw a huge fireball coming close to them. "What the hell?" It flew right over then and crashed a mile away. "Come with us." They pushed Sarah towards the fireball.

"What do you think Johnny?" One of the men said when they reached it. "Think we can make something out of it?"

"I don't know but..." He was cut of by a sonic screech that sent everyone on their knees. "screw this!" Johnny and the other men ran off. Little Sarah didn't understand why they did. It didn't hurt that bad. But whatever. She was safe.

She looked at the fire pit. She heard whispers, she didn't know why but she was very curious. The 9 year old climbed down the hole and walked towards the rock. Only to find out it wasn't a rock, it was a metal ball.

Sarah jumped when the metal ball cracked and broke in two. She got closer, and saw something that looked like a big book was inside of it. The closer she got the hotter she became. When she got to the giant book she noticed a bunch of weird symbols.

When Sarah reached out to touch out the symbols glowed blue. She moved her hand back and forth. The symbols glowed then dimmed. The little girl laughed. She finally put her hand on it.

_"Organism compatible. Data transfer began."_

Her hand started to hurt. She tried to pull it off but it wouldn't move. The book start to glow red. And Sarah screamed when the worst pain she ever felt entered her head.

She fell on the ground. The last thing she heard was. _Error in scanning! Organism is organic! Side effects unknown! ERROR ERROR ERROR!..._

**Chapter 1: Ben Bee**

8 years later

Sarah Knights poked at her sad excuse of a lunch. School lunches always sucked. But she was too lazy to pack one.

"I come bearing gifts!" Sarah looked up and saw her best friend and roommate Benjamin Bee holding up two brown paper lunch bags. Sarah smirked.

"My hero." She said sarcastically.

"Thank RJ. He said all we have to do in return is to pick up the new Abraham Lincoln movie for him after school." The blonde said as he sat down.

"Can't he just download it?" Sarah moaned. "All he does is sit and watch TV all day."

"Snow got pissed at him when he figured out. The last thing we need is for us to get kicked out is because our ex little archivist wanted to download a film."

"He needs to find a hobby. Why doesn't he try to get a job like Don is doing?"

"He's only doing it so RJ will get off his back. You know what happened right?" Sarah shook her head. Ben leaned in and whispered. "They found another body last night. I guess Snow was a asshole and forced poor Domey to do an injection. Rewind is pissed."

Sarah growled and was about to make a comment when four girls walked up to them. "Hey Ben, why don't you ditch little miss trench coat and come sit with us." The leader of the group asked.

Ben smirked. "And why would I do that Katelyn?"

"Because someone as handsome as you shouldn't hang out with someone like her." Just then all their phones started to buzz. The preps pulled them out of their bags. "What is this?" Before anyone could react the phones started to heat up and then short circuited. The preps looked ready to cry.

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Sarah said as she got up and walked out of the lunch room.

"Sarah! Wait for me!" Ben ran after her. He caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her eye. "You said you wouldn't do stupid stuff like that anymore."

"Just like you said you wouldn't street race anymore?"

"WHAT? Who told you that?"

"You did. Just now."

"I hate you." Ben mumbled.

"Love ya to." She answered.

* * *

Sarah sat under a tree outside of school reading a book when Ben came a flopped face first into the grass.

"I hate math." His voice muffled by the ground.

Sarah flipped a page in her book. "This coming from someone who is older than this school, and comes from a race..."

"Shhh! Someone could hear you!" Ben told her.

"Everyone already thinks I'm crazy."

"Can't argue with that. OW!"

"You couldn't even feel that." Sarah said when she stood up and picked up her book from behind Ben's head.

"It still hurts my feelings." Ben said doing fake baby eyes.

"I hate you." She said smiling.

"Love ya to." He answered.

* * *

Ben's eyes grew huge when he found it. It was on sale. He had to ask, he had to beg. He grabbed the case and ran to the other side of the store to find Sarah. "SARAH!" He couldn't find her. "SARAH. SARAH. SARAH. SARAH. SARAH. SARAH!"

"WHAT!?" She yelled annoyed. She came around the corner holding RJ's movie.

Ben did his best puppy eye look he could do. And if you saw it, you would want to pet him and take him home, but you aren't Sarah. "You found a video game didn't you?"

"Maybe?"

"Which one?" He held up a GTA5 case that was only 30 bucks. They had a small blinking contest and Sarah lost. "FINE!"

Ben thrust his arm. "SCORE!"

After they were done they walked out of the store and down the street. "Why couldn't you pick us up?"

"We walked to school today."

"So?"

Ben started to do an impression of Katelyn. "Like Omg, Ben's car showed up. It's so pretty, and magical." Sarah tried not to laugh. "I did that a little too well."

"You said it not me."

Ben and Sarah didn't live too far from the school, but the store was another story. They lived in Redstone, Virginia. It was a nice size town, not to big, not to small. But there was a crap ton of woods that surrounded the city.

"Whatever, we could use the exercise." Ben said smirking.

"What do you mean by we?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hehe." Ben scratched his head nervously.

They dropped the conversation. Outside their apartment building was cars, and boxes. The cars that stood out the most was a black and yellow camaro. "Huh, wonder where the doc and Dome went." Ben said as he got his keys out.

"Probably checking on the new place."

"Ahh. Yes. I can't wait to finally move there. We can actually stretch our legs and not worry about conspiracy theorists."

Sarah rolled her eyes when they walked into their place. "RJ WE'RE HOME!" Sarah yelled as she took off her coat. It revealed small dim marks all over her arms. "RJ!?" She yelled. "Rewind?" She said quietly.

"Must of went with Chromedome."

"Yea, that makes sense. Poor guy, his crappy alt mode forces him to be stuck here. Bet he's the happiest to get out of this dump."

"Well, maybe if someone didn't blow up all our tech at the last place we could still be there."

"Shut up Ben."

You see the people who currently lived in apartment room number 7a is that most of them weren't people.

_Flashback_

_14 year old Sarah knights sat on the window bed. Looking out of it. She wanted to go outside again. But the people at the Halecity, California mental health hospital wouldn't let her. She had been there for almost two years now. Nobody believed her story if when she was 9. The police told her she got caught in some kind of gas explosion. But she knew that wasn't true._

_She saw a large red and blue truck pull up to the building. Two men got out. The one that came out of the passenger seat had on a black business suit,sunglasses, and a suitcase. Sarah didn't like the look of this man. The driver had on more casual clothes that matched his trucks colors. He was large and had a little bit of facial hair. Sarah liked the man's kinder looking face. He seemed familiar. She smirked when she remembered. Maybe she was crazy._

_Just then Sarah grabbed her head in pain. She waited a moment then more pain came with the same stupid symbols that always came along for the ride. Luckily they didn't last long. Sarah sighed. 'I hate this.' She thought to herself. She wanted to watch Tv. But the hospital wouldn't let her because every time they let some sort of electronic in the room, it either short circuited, and/or blew up._

_Just then there was a knock on the door. "Sarah?" A nurse poked her head in. "You have some visitors sweetie."_

_Sarah growled. The nurses and doctors treated her like a little kid. But wait visitors? "Sarah? Sarah?"_

"SARAH!" Sarah jumped at the sound of Ben's voice.

"What?" She looked up from her homework.

"Look." He held up a map that came with the game. "Doesn't this look like a face of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle."

"I swear 'Bee, you are a child." Sarah pushed his face away as she went back to work.

"In Cybertronian years I am. Well, actually a teen."

_Sarah was brought down to one of the rooms they use to integrate people. Some visitors. The door opened and the two men from outside walked in. They both sat down._

_"Miss. Knights. My name is Special Agent Charles Snow. I'm here to question you about an event that happen to you a few years ago. If you don't answer truthfully, there will be consequences." This man was a dick. Sarah thought._

_"Agent Snow, there is no need to be rude." The younger male said. "My name is Orion Pax."_

_Sarah smirked. "Don't you mean that's your old name?"_

_Orian smirked. "It's good to see we are on the same page Miss. Knights."_

_"You can call me Sarah." She said._

_"Very well, then you may call me Optimus."_

_"Sounds great."_

_"IF YOU TWO ARE FINISHED!" Snow raised his voice. He took his suitcase out and opened it. "Now.."_

_"I have a question, why do you did you call yourself Orion?" Sarah heard Agent Snow growl._

_"Orion sounds more of a human name." Optimus answered calmly._

_"Ahhh. So you aren't human. Nice to know I'm not as crazy as I thought."_

_"That remains to be seen." Snow said. He took a picture out of the suitcase. "Now, can tell you what this is?"_

_"Why should I?" Snow growled again._

_" , Sarah." Optimus corrected. "Do you know where this came from? You don't have to answer if you don't wish to."_

_Sarah smiled at Optimus, she liked him. "The voices in my head tell me something about a place called Cybertron?" Optimus and Snow looked at each other._

_"Thank you. Would you mind telling us what else these voices say?" Optimus asked._

_"I can't understand them most of the time."_

_"I see." Snow got up. "Optimus a word in the other room." They left and Sarah looked at the large mirror that she knew was a one sided window. She closed her eyes, leaned back and listened._

_'What is it Agent Snow?'_

_'We need to take this girl with us. We don't know what she knows.'_

_'Where would we take her?'_

_'We'd put her in protective custody.'_

_'You mean prison.' Sarah clenched her fist. The security camera in her room moved a bit. She was happy that this Optimus didn't sound happy._

_'That is not what I said, but something like that. We can't let her walk around. From the information we gathered, she's a danger.'_

_'She's a child!' Sarah filched from Optimus' voice getting louder. 'And I will not allow you to take someones freedom away, merely because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'_

_'So what do you recommend.' Snow hissed._

_'I was hoping you would ask that.'_

"How do I look?" Sarah laughed. Ben had on a black and yellow bug antennas.

"You look fine. Did you find the candy bucket?"

"Yup!" He tossed her a bucket with a pumpkin face on it and she filled it to the brim with different types of chocolate. Ben stole one and popped it in his mouth. "I love halloween."

"You forgot to take off the wrapper again Ben."

"Oh. My bad." He shrugged. "And you can call me Bumblebee remember."

"I know. I haven't seen the real you for a while though. Sorry bee."

"It's cool! I can't wait. Tomorrow is Saturday, and you finally get to see our new place! You will love it! Enough room for the four of us. And Optimus when he comes back. HOPEFULLY WITH SOME EXTRAS!" Just then a knock on the door was heard. "I got it!"

Bumblebee ripped the bucket from her hands and opened the door. Sarah heard a few trick or treats and pleases and Thank yous. Bumblebee walked back into the living room. "I don't know the meaning of this holiday but I love it!" He collapsed on the couch and grabbed his controller and kept playing. He got bored with the game because he kept having to stop when ever someone was at the door so he decided to play minecraft.

"What are you building?"Sarah asked drying her hair with a towel after she got out of the shower.

"Just need to find some damn cows before I die of starvation! Oh shit! Creeper!" Then a large boom was heard and you died came up on the TV. Bumblebee growled and shut the game off without saving.

"Pussy." Sarah joked.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Sarah was trying to stay awake. She could hear Bumblebee cussing and bullet noises from the video game. Just then a knock on the door was heard. "GO AWAY! WE HAVE NO MORE CANDY."

"BUMBLEBEE WE FORGOT OUR KEY!"

"RJ shut up! His name is ben!"

"Whoops."

Bumblebee got up and was about to open the door when he stopped and smiled. "What's the magic word."

"Kid,if you don't open this door I will take a wrench and shove it up your..."

"You guys don't even need a key." Bumblebee interrupted. He heard a growl and opened the door. "Hey, what's up?"

The one who growled came in first. He was a older looking man. Around his mid forties, he was a normal fit, had short blonde hair color and brown eyes and wore a white button up shirt and khakis. The next one was really tall;looked around 25 He had dark brownish orangish hair and brown eyes. He looked like he could be related to Sarah, and wore a button up plaid shirt and blue jeans. The smallest won was about 5'5. He appeared to be 23. He was blond and had blue eyes, and a little facial hair. He carried a camera on him. He wore a Blue T-shirt that said Divine Comedy and wore blue jeans.

"The sky." Rj, aka Rewind, said. He put his camera down and collapsed next to Sarah on the couch. "Somebody looks ready for bed."

"Shut up shortie."

"I'm still taller than you. Even in this mode!" Rj hated. HATED! being the shortest.

"Only by a inch." Sarah got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to be. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay Sarah, good night." The older man said.

"Night Ratchet."

Flashes off pain went thru Sarah's body when she woke up from a nightmare with a scream. She was sweating and breathing heavy. She didn't realize she was still screaming until a pair of arms collected around her. "Hey, it's okay! It's okay." Bumblebee had squeezed her lightly and she put her head his chest. "It's okay. Was it the war again?" 'Bee asked. All Sarah did was nod her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Okay." He waited a few more minutes. "You want me to wait until you fall asleep to leave?" She nodded again. Bumblebee laughed a little. "I hate sleeping in my Holo-form. I hate you." He joked.

"Love ya to." She said trying not to laugh.

**So thats it for chapter one. What do you think? Think I should keep going? Is there any characters that you want to see in here? I'm gonna try to keep Chromedome and rewind a lot like their MTMTE versions. Let me know if I get off track or if you think I'm going to OOC. **

***ending credit song- Let it out, (Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.)**


End file.
